ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Legends of Tomorrow
Justice League: Legends of tomorrow is a new animated TV series based on ''DC Universe Online game and how the justice league must train the next ''generation of superheroes after nanobot-sized devices started to bond to a living host and give them their own superpowers, but it also created a new generation of super villains that The Secret Society of Super Villains are training to help take over the world and destroy the justice league once and for all. Story In a world very similar to New Earth, Lex Luthor was approached by Brainiac and given an offer: Brainiac would use his advanced exobytes to steal the power of Earth's metahumans, letting ordinary humans step in and save the day. Greedy, Luthor agreed, and assembled a new generation of the Secret Society of Super-Villains as his army. Weakened, the heroes were beaten, and even Superman was killed by Luthor. It was at this point that Brainiac double-crossed Luthor; having destroyed most of Earth's metahumans, he planned to store all of the superpowers on Earth in the exobytes and harvest the planet. In the end, Luthor was forced to ally with Batman in the future to steal exobytes from Brainiac and use the Fortress of Solitude to travel back in time and warn the past. In the past, he released the exobytes over the world, heralding the birth of thousands of new costumed men and women. Curious, Brainiac in the present came to Earth and used his robotic servitors to kidnap the new metahumans. However, with the help of the Justice League and the Secret Society, those kidnapped escaped and were inducted as heroes or villains. With thousands of new members, both the League and Society expand exponentially, with the League putting Watchtower teleport tech in police houses in Gotham and Metropolis, while the Society put Hall of Doom teleport tech in cover businesses around both cities. = Justice League = The Justice League of America (JLA) is an organizational strike team comprised of the world's most powerful and most influential super heroes. Inspired by the legacy of the Justice Society of America, the team is dedicated to fighting crime, injustice and protecting the Earth from destructive forces. Considered Earth's first public line of defense against terrestrial and extra-terrestrial, inter-dimensional and supernatural threats, the team's reputation has grown over the years to be now considered the pinnacle of heroic potential, with the organization serving as a public example for the rest of the heroic community to aim for. Superman: Born on the planet Krypton but raised on Earth, Superman is Earth's greatest champion. Willing to always offer a helping hand and to ensure that truth and justice was upheld against selfishness, his shining example of heroic effort is one that many other heroes aspire towards and one that many villains loath with disdain. While he is almost invulnerable and gifted with a veritable arsenal of super powers; including super strength, super speed,endurance, flight, heat vision, X-ray vision, telescopic vision,freeze breath, and ultra-acute hearing, Superman's greatest wish is to be able to walk among the people of Earth as equals. Only kryptonite and magic can weaken the Man of Steel so long as he is under Earth's yellow sun. Batman:The urban myth of the Batman; a bat-like specter that swoops on the corrupt and protects the innocent in Gotham City, is a well known tale told among the criminal underworld that warns them never to trust the shadows. What they don't realize is that the urban myth is real. Motivated by a tragedy from his past and having dedicated a vast span of his life to honing his physical and mental abilities to near-peak human potential, the Batman is a deductive-minded vigilante who operates within the city of Gotham to eradicate crime and corruption and to bring peace and justice back to the streets. Wonder woman:Diana of Themyscira was born the royal princess of Themyscira; home of the ancient tribe of Amazons of Greecian myth. A born adventurer and heroic spirit, as a child she always sought new things and wondered what lay beyond the shores of her island home. She would eventually get her wish when she first ventured from her secluded home to save the world from destruction at the hands of the Greek god Ares. Quickly dubbed "Wonder Woman" by the sensationalist media, Diana entered and remained in "Man's World" in the hopes of representing her island nation to the world and to offer and teach a new perspective of peaceful means and equality among a world all too eager to resort to fear and violence to achieve an end. The Flash:Barry Allen (Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen), known to much of the world as The Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, is a speedster and long-time member of the Justice League of America. Having been granted the ability to move at super speed after being exposed to lightning-charged chemicals, this police chemist took up the name and mantle of his childhood idol; Flash (Jay Garrick). Allen's speed allows him to vibrate through objects, creates explosions through friction, and, when he's at his top speed, manipulate time and bridge dimensions. The Green Lantern:Hal Jordan (Harold "Hal" Jordan) is a Green Lantern in the famed Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic police force. Armed with his power ring, which creates hard-light constructs of anything he can imagine and is powered by his will. Hal patrols Earth and fulfills the promise of the Green Lantern oath. Aquaman: Aquaman is the ruler of the Kingdom of Atlantis and king of the Earth's oceans. Son to an Atlantean princess and the immortal wizard Atlan, Aquaman is gifted with incredible strength and speed as well as the ability to command all sea-life. A child of two worlds, Aquaman fights to protect both the land and the sea, using his abilities and political influence as a founding member of the Justice League of America. The Martian Manhunter: The Martian Manhunter was a Martian peacekeeper named J'onn J'onzz who lived and worked on the planet Mars before his brother unleashed a pyrokinetic plague upon the planet's populace that caused nearly every citizen on the planet to burst into flames. Left to wander the desolate planet's surface for years, J'onn was brought to Earth by chance via a teleportation machine malfunction. With strength and power on par with Superman, in addition to his own martian abilities of telepathy and shape shifting, in the years since his arrival, J'onn has taken steps to fit into Earth's society by turning his hand to heroics as a charter member of the Justice League of America. Green Arrow: Green Arrow is a vigilante superhero who fights crime in Star City. Specializing in archery, the archer's public persona is that of Oliver Queen, a wealthy playboy and billionaire industrialist turned outspoken liberal politician. Famed for his flippant manner and strong opinions that favor left wing and progressive politics, Green Arrow is a noted figure in the superhero community for his tenacity and his playboy attitude. Black Canary: Black Canary is a superhero vigilante who fights crime using martial arts and a sonic scream attack. Having inherited the alter-ego "Black Canary" from her mother, Dinah Lance is a superb athlete and fighter, who seeks to establish her own identity and independence within the hero community while also paying tribute to and honoring her mother's legacy. Black Lightning: Black Lightning is a superhero with the ability to generate and control lightning. Growing up in the ghettos of Suicide Slum, the hero grew to become a high school principal and Olympic-level athlete who turned to operating as a vigilante to take down organized crime within the district. Captain Atom: Court-martialed air force captain Nathaniel Adam volunteered for the top secret Captain Atom Project in order to prove his innocence to charges of murder and treason. Adam's superiors theorized that a strange alien alloy would protect him from an atomic blast, however, a disastrous experiment melded the alloy to Adam's body and catapulted him 18 years into the future. When the quantum-powered Adam reappeared, he was pardoned in exchange for service as the U.S. sanctioned super hero, Captain Atom. Geo-Force: The Crown Prince of the European state of Markovia, Geo-Force possesses immense powers connected to the Earth and as such is able to manipulate rock at will, create lava bursts from his hands and alter Earth's gravitational pull on himself and others. Green Lantern: John Stewart was an architect and former U.S. Marine who was selected by the Guardians of the Universe to be the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814 when Hal Jordan resigned. John Stewart was equipped with the standard uniform and power ring of the Green Lantern Corps. Captain Marvel: Child to archaeologists C.C. and Marylin Batson, Billy Batson's parents were killed by their assistant, Theo Adam, while on a dig at the tomb of Rameses II at Abu Simbel, Egypt. Separated from his sister and left in the care of his uncle, who later stole his trust fund money and threw him out, Billy eked out an existence in Fawcett City as a newsboy while sleeping in subway terminals. Guided to the Rock of Eternity, Billy was chosen by the wizard Shazam to become the new champion of mankind; bestowing extraordinary power by speaking the wizard's name; transforming the boy into the adult Shazam, a hero possessing the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury (S.H.A.Z.A.M.). Red Tornado:The Red Tornado is an android who was created by the mad scientist T.O. Morrow as a weapon against the Justice League of America. But Tornado has a mind of his own and went against his programming to befriend the Justice League members and fight for the right of freedom. Steel: Inspired by Superman's heroism, genius inventor John Henry Irons created a suit of high-tech armour and transformed himself into Steel. As Steel, Irons juggles his life as a hero with raising his young niece, Natasha. Superman trusts Steel completely and often seeks his advice and guidance. Zatanna: Zatanna Zatara is one of the world's most powerful magic-users. Posing as a traveling stage magician, Zatanna was born into a long line of magic users who use magic against evil. A long-time member of the Justice League of America and an ally of white-magic users on multiple planes, Zatanna's virtually limitless powers are summoned through the use of backwards words as magic incantations. = Secret Society of Super Villains = The Secret Society of Super-Villains is one of the largest and most significant convocations of criminals ever assembled. They have often clashed with the Justice League of America. Lex Luthor: Lex Luthor is Superman's sworn archenemy. If the alien Superman embodies selflessness, Earth's own son Luthor is selfishness personified. He uses his genius-level intellect and driving ambition only to advance himself and crush others. Even without superpowers, Lex is easily the most dangerous human being on the planet. Luthor believes that rules based on morality are pointless and serve only the weak to hold back the strong. As such he reasons that they do not apply to him due to his superior intellect. He is a true sociopath. The Joker: The Joker is Batman's antithesis, a force of fear and chaos against Batman's fight for safety and order. His weapons include Joker toxin, pistols, nuclear warheads, various joke props and gags, and a sick enjoyment of pain and fear. The Clown Prince of Crime is a warped psychopath who inspires chaos. Despite multiple incarcerations in the infamous Arkham Asylum, he remains gleefully insane - and determined to torment Batman by any means possible. The Joker has belonged to many criminal organizations, but his fellow villains fear him almost as much as Gotham City does. He is unpredictable, manic, bloodthirsty, and capable of twisting even the sanest minds to his warped plans. Circe: Circe is a wicked sorceress and arch-enemy of Wonder Woman. Her character is based on the Greek mythological figure of the same name who imprisoned Odysseus in Homer's Odyssey. Bane: As a child, Bane was imprisoned with a life sentence in Santa Prisca for the sins of his dead father. Growing strong while fighting other inmates, he became a test subject for the drugVenom of which he was the only survivor. He engineered a prison break from then on focusing on making a name for himself as Bane. Upon making his way to Gotham City, Bane ended up bringing down the walls of Arkham Asylum causing most of inmates to escape. It took Batman weeks to round up the inmates. When Batman got back, he was ambushed by Bane who determined Batman's secret identity. He managed to defeat Batman by breaking his back. While Batman was recovering, Azrael covered for Batman during the time. While Bane establishes himself as ruler of Gotham's criminal underworld, Bruce Wayne passes the mantle of Batman to Jean-Paul Valley (also known as Azrael). As Batman, Jean-Paul grows increasingly violent, allowing the villain Abattoir to fall to his death. Jean-Paul also refuses to recognize Robin as his partner. Using a sophisticated combat suit in place of the traditional Batman uniform, he fights and defeats Bane at the end of the Knightfall arc severing the tubes that pump the Venom into Bane's bloodstream causing severe withdrawal. Valley then gives the weakened Bane a vicious beating leaving him alive but broken. Batman later recovered from his back injuries. Whenever Batman fights Bane, the fight either ends in a draw or Bane's tubes getting cut. Bizarro: In hopes of having a Superman of his very own, Lex Luthor called upon his top scientist to scan and replicate the hero's genetic structure. Due to complications in the construction of the carbon copy, the results gave birth to the monstrous menace, Bizarro. Black Adam: Black Adam is Shazam's nemesis: a dark reflection of the powers of the Egyptian gods. Driven by his constant anger and desire for vengeance, Adam's stamina of Shu, speed of Heru, strength of Amon, wisdom of Zehuit, power of Aton, and courage of Mehu (S.H.A.Z.A.M.) can level cities in moments. Captain Cold: Raised by an abusive father, Leonard Snart found rare solace in the company of his grandfather, who drove an ice truck. Developing an experimental handgun to interfere with the Flash’s super speed, Snart accidentally irradiated the weapon and wound up with a tool that could freeze the moisture in the air. He donned a parka and goggles and declared himself Captain Cold. He became the leader of The Rogues, a group of villains banded together to oppose The Flash. The Cheetah: The Cheetah is British archaeologist Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva‎. Talented, ambitious and selfish, Barbara developed a passion for archeology that eventually led her to search out a tribe in Africa who utilized a female guardian with the powers of a cheetah. Obtaining the powers for her own, Minerva became focused onWonder Woman initially for her magical artifacts, however, after several defeats, Minerva now fights the Amazonian champion simply to calm her bruised ego over being constantly beaten. Clayface: Clayface is a mutated being whose body has been transformed from flesh to clay. Capable of molding himself into any shape or size due to the clay-like nature of his body, Clayface has inspired other similarly-transformed beings to take up his name; as a group they are known as The Mudpack. Deathstroke: U.S. Army officer Slade Wilson volunteered for dangerous hormone experiments designed to create super soldiers. His strength, agility, stamina, and brain capacity were increased. Slade became a mercenary following the end of his army career and sold his services to the highest bidder as one of, if not the best, mercenaries in the world. Doctor Psycho: One of the most powerful and persistent of Wonder Woman's foes, the diminutive Dr. Psycho murdered the psychiatrist to one of Diana's friends, Vanessa Kapatelis, and usurped his identity. He then used Vanessa's subconscious as a conduit to mentally manipulate Wonder Woman. Although thwarted in his initial psychic assaults, Dr. Psycho has been a lingering threat to Wonder Woman and her friend, Vanessa. Giganta: Suffering from a fatal blood disease, Doctor Doris Zuel sought to preserve her intellect and, after Wonder Woman was put into a coma by Neron, she attempted to transfer her life essence into the Amazon but was stopped mid-way by Wonder Girl. Zuel’s assistant managed to save her disembodied essence, putting it into a gorilla named Giganta. Kidnapping a comatose strong-woman from the circus, Giganta transferred her essence into the woman and discovered that she possessed the mystical ability to increase in size. Gorilla Grodd: Gorilla Grodd is one of a number of intelligent, talking gorillas native to Gorilla City, a once-secret settlement in Africa. Grodd possesses an enhanced intellect and psionic force-of-mind abilities, resulting from exposure to extraterrestrial rock that was found on the continent. He seeks to gain control of both Gorilla City, as well as the rest on the world, and utilizes mind control and devolution technologies in his bids for conquest. Gorilla Grodd is a member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains, and a frequent opponent of the Flash. Killer Croc: Born with a form of atavism and a rare mutation, Waylon Jones was constantly bullied and taunted by his aunt because of his reptilian appearance. In retaliation to his discrimination, Waylon killed her. Waylon's genetic mutation caused his body to grow to grotesque proportions, with his skin becoming hardened and scaly. Killer Croc eventually became detached from humanity, and his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. Major Force: Sergeant Clifford Zmeck, the second test subject in the U.S. government's "Captain Atom Project", had received a life sentence for murder when he was selected to receive a double coating of alien alloy and stand at ground zero during an H-bomb explosion. Zmeck shot into the quantum field at the instant of detonation. When he emerged, decades had passed and he had gained superhuman powers. General Wade Eiling took command of Zmeck, naming him Major Force and laser-etching a "costume" onto his metallic shell. Major Force was assigned to shadowy government bureaus such as the Quorum. He has been killed and resurrected many times. Metallo: Small-time conman John Corben was nearly crushed in a car accident, but robotic specialist Emmett Vale rescued Corben, transplanting his still-functioning brain into a robotic body powered by kryptonite. After Corben's operation, Vale told Corben he had to destroy Superman; fearing an invasion from Krypton. Corben instead snapped Vale's neck and embarked on a career as a rampaging, homicidal nightmare who desired nothing less than the death of Superman. Mirror Master: The Mirror Master was a Scottish assassin who was drafted by the US government into becoming the Mirror Master in exchange for his services. Instead of following through on their deal, McCulloch took off with the costume and joined The Rogues. Scarecrow: Professor Jonathan Crane was bullied and tortured as a child. In later life, his obsession with fear and its causes led Crane to become one of Gotham City's most feared and nightmarish villains - the Scarecrow. As an adult Professor Jonathan Crane is a psychologist turned psychopath. As the Scarecrow, he uses a hallucinogenic fear gas to terrorise his victims, often leaving their minds permanently crippled in his bid to "torture the bullies of the world". Sinestro: The Green Lantern of space sector 1417 and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)’s teacher, Sinestro grew corrupted by his power and proclaimed himself ruler of his home planet. The Guardians stripped him of his power ring and banished him to Qward where he fashioned a new power ring of yellow energy and returned to do battle against the Green Lantern Corps. Imprisoned and condemned to death, Sinestro’s spirit remained in the Central Power Battery where he allied with Parallax and, after escaping, created the Sinestro Corps on Qward to continue his war against the Green Lanterns. Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy''' is part zombie and part plant, a bizarre, centuries-old half-human life form filled with confused anger. At times he is a rampaging monster, at others a more reserved, single-minded beast. Solomon Grundy's enhanced strength makes him a threat even to the DC Universe's strongest heroes. Massive injuries can't kill him; afterwards, he simply regenerates and rises again. Beware his low growl of Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday... Talia al Ghul: The daughter of Eco-terrorist Ra’s al Ghul, Talia was raised by her father and trained in seclusion. Ra's realized that sooner or later the Lazarus Pit would lose its power and he wanted a suitable heir for his empire and a mate for his daughter. To this end, Ra's masterminded the kidnapping of Batman's partner,Robin, as well as his own daughter, in order to determine the Dark Knight's worth. Batman successfully passed the test but turned down the notion of marriage despite being strongly attracted to Talia. Talia became torn between the two warring men and, not wishing to be a pawn, left to make her own way in the world. Gaining a favorable impression in the Metropolis business circle, she was persuaded by Lex Luthor to become CEO of LexCorp. Parasite: Parasite is genetic mutant who is plagued by an unquenchable hunger which can only be qwelled by absorbing the life-energies of other people. Star Sapphire: Carol Ferris is the owner and CEO of Ferris Aircraft and the on-again-off-again girlfriend of Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). A jet fighter pilot-turned corporate businesswoman, Carol was chosen by an intergalactic race of beings to serve as their "queen"; the Star Sapphire. Given a sapphire gem that bestowed upon her the powers of a Green Lantern, Carol's attraction to Hal Jordan caused the gem to use her to attack him before she was finally able to separate herself from the parasitic stone. Frequently frustrated by Hal's clueless demeanor and the nature of his job, Carol still harbors feelings for the hero and it is those feelings that now power her abilities as the leader of the Star Sapphire Corps. Toyman: Winslow P. Schott was only a small boy when he made his first toy, a balsa-wood airplane painted blue and red. Another boy stole the plane, an act that had a profound effect on Winslow and may have ultimately driven him to use toys to rob others. When he grew up, Schott created some of the most amazing toys ever conceived, for which he received widespread acclaim. However, LexCorp's acquisition of Schott's toy company left him jobless and burning for revenge against LexCorp's owner, Lex Luthor. Schott's failed attempts to kill Luthor with various lethal toys eventually led to an association with Intergang and a criminal career as the Toyman. Weather Wizard: Mark Mardon escaped from prison and went to his brother for help. When his brother declined and attempted to call the police, Mark used an experimental weapon his brother had invented to kill him. He found that the wand could control the weather and decided to don a costume and become the Weather Wizard. He has recently been seen performing his weather related feats without the use of his wand, though it is not known to the extent of which his power reaches. He joined with The Rogues and has become a primary villain of The Flash. Professor Zoom: Professor Zoom hailed from the far future of the 25th century. Eobard Thawne became obsessed with the 20th century’s second and most prominent Flash (Barry Allen), even going so far as to try to duplicate his powers. He found one of the Flash’s old costumes in a time capsule and the suit’s residual Speed Force energy provided the boost he needed. Now possessed of super speed, Thawne traveled back five centuries to meet his idol but arrived several years after Allen’s death during the Crisis. Conclusive evidence Thawne discovered in a museum stating that he would one day become the evil Reverse-Flash sent Thawne into psychological shock, and he briefly posed as a resurrected Barry Allen before returning to his own time. Now harboring a hatred for Barry Allen, he dyed his costume in opposite-spectrum colors and returned to the 20th century as Professor Zoom, the Reverse-Flash. = Teen Titans = The Teen Titans is a heroic super group originally founded by three sidekicks: Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. Later joined by Wonder Girl and Speedy, the group was created to be a "Junior Justice League", with its membership composed of teenage superheroes and sidekicks. It was intended to be an "adult/mentor-free zone" for the teen heroes to socialize and unwind with their peers. Since the group's creation, the Titans have become a force to be reckoned with, working alongside other groups like the Justice League of America to fight crime and the forces of evil. Nightwing: Dick Grayson trained with Batman as Robin for years before donning his own new super-hero identity. He is a natural leader and has headed up many teams of other heroes. Nightwing almost matches Batman physically, can outclass him acrobatically and has a very astute mental prowess. His personalized gadgets and tools - most notably Escrima sticks and Wing-Dings - are inspired by Batman, but customized for Nightwing's own unique fighting style. Grayson's personal life is marked by a series of complicated love affairs, most notably with Oracle and Starfire. Raven: Raven is the half-human/half-demon daughter of the demon lord Trigon. Gifted with abilities both celestial and demonic, Raven was born for the sole purpose of acting as the doorway for Trigon to enter through to conquer and destroy the Earthlyplane. One of the most powerful beings on the planet, Raven is constantly struggling to keep her dark-side in check, Raven chooses to fight against evil and is supported by her friends, the Titans. Cyborg: Although Victor Stone's scientist parents encouraged Victor to pursue academic interests, he found athletic activity far more to his taste. During an experiment, Victor's mother accidentally unleashed a creature from another dimension that killed her instantly and badly wounded Victor. While his wife died, Victor's father managed to save his son by grafting cybernetic parts to Victor's organs and computerizing synthetic nerve bases to his spine. Now half organic and half molybdenum steel, Victor felt alienated from being no longer able to compete on the athletic field due to his body. However, after meeting and becoming a member of the Titans, Victor has found like-minded teens in similar situations to himself and seeks to guide them away from the alienation he himself once felt. Starfire: Starfire is an alien superhero with powers of flight, super strength and energy projection. Born a princess of the planet Tamaran, Starfire escaped slavery and execution at the hands of her older sister and travelled to Earth where she met and joined the second incarnation of the Teen Titans. Now a mentor-figure for the third generation of superheroes, Starfire often finds herself struggling to find a place to "fit in" within Earth's more emotionally restrictive culture. Beast Boy: The son of scientists attempting to isolate the genetic bond between humans and animals, Garfield Logan accompanied his parent to Africa where a green furred monkey bit and infected him with the Sakutia virus. Because of this virus, Garfield became bright green and gained the ability to change into any animal. Soon afterward his parents died in a boating accident but he found a new home in the Doom Patrol. Working with the Doom Patrol as "Beast Boy" until they seemingly perished in an explosion, Garfield started an acting career before signing up to join the Teen Titans. Arsenal: Arsenal is the current mantle of Roy Harper. Originally Green Arrow's sidekick and ward "Speedy", Arsenal is skilled in the usage of various ranged weapons. Having sired a daughter with the international assassin, Cheshire, Roy now juggles his time between operating as an independent superhero and working as a single father; providing a better example for his daughter than what his mentor did for him. The Flash: The young nephew of Barry Allen and Iris West Allen, Wally West was visiting his uncle's laboratory when a bolt of lightning shattered a rack of chemicals in the room. The chemicals spilled on the boy and duplicated the same accident that gave Barry Allen his powers. Becoming the first Kid Flash, after the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths when Barry Allen gave his life to stop the Anti-Monitor's space cannon, Wally assumed the mantle of the Flash. Despite Wally being the slowest Flash, only running at the speed of sound, he eventually came to grips with his fear of replacing Barry Allen and removed the mental block he had placed on himself, thus becoming the fastest Flash ever. Leading a notable superhero career, Wally eventually fell in love and married his girlfriend, television reporter, Linda Park and they had two children Jai West and Iris West II, both of whom inherited their fathers powers. Donna Troy: Donna Troy is an Amazonian superhero and the magical-twin of Wonder Woman. A founding member of the Teen Titans, Donna began her career as the first Wonder Girl before graduating to the persona of Troia, and later opting to abandon the use of personas altogether and use her real name in super heroics. Robin: Deducing the identities of Batman and Nightwing, Timothy Drake revealed this knowledge to them and argued the need for a Robin to give Batman hope in the face of the darkness he fights. After months of training, Timothy himself became the new Robin; keeping his secret identity as Batman's crime fighting partner secret from his parents, Jack and Janet Drake. Wonder Girl: Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark is the daughter of archaeologist, Helena Sandsmark. Helena is an old friend and former student of Julia Kapatelis, Wonder Woman's mentor in Patriach's World. Cassie spent most of her time at her mother's work at the Gateway City Museum of Antiquities, where she had a penchant for getting into trouble. She quickly befriended her mother's new employee, Wonder Woman, and was eager to help her. During a fight with a Doomsday clone and another battle with Decay, she created a costume and used magical acquirement's (the Sandals of Hermes and the Gauntlet of Atlas) to help Wonder Woman, much to her mother's horror. Cassie later had the opportunity to ask Zeus for a boon, and requested real superpowers. Zeus granted her request, but gave Dr. Sandsmark the ability to deactivate them. Dr. Sandsmark, however, reluctantly accepted her daughter's wish to be a super heroine and rarely if ever uses this ability. Artemis was assigned as her teacher. Superboy: Superboy is a genetically-engineered life form referred to as a genomorph. He is a hybrid clone using the DNA of Superman and Lex Luthor, created by Project CADMUS after the death of the Man of Steel at the hands of Doomsday. Kid Flash: Suffering from a hyper-accelerated metabolism, Bart Allen was aging at a faster rate than that of any human being, thus causing him to appear the age of twelve when he was chronologically only two years old. To prevent him from developing mental health problems, he was raised in a virtual reality machine which created a simulated world that kept pace with his own scale of time. When it became clear that this method was not helping, his grandmother, Iris Allen, took him back in time to the present where Wally West tricked Bart into a race around the world. By forcing Bart into an extreme burst of speed, Wally managed to shock his hyper metabolism back to normal. Because he had spent the majority of his childhood in a simulated world, Bart had no concept of danger and was prone to leaping before he looked. The youth proved to be more trouble than Wally could handle, and he was palmed off onto retired superhero speedster Max Mercury, who moved Bart to Manchester, Alabama. Taking on the identity of Impulse, Bart became one of the founding members of the superhero team Young Justice along with his two best friends, Robin and Superboy. Impulse stayed with Young Justice for an extensive period of time during which he developed the ability to make speed-force energy duplicates. This allowed him to be in multiple places at once. The newly acquired power proved useful until one of the duplicates was killed during the "Our Worlds at War" storyline when half the team was lost on Apokolips. Bart quit Young Justice temporarily as the death of his duplicate led him to come to terms with his own mortality. Following Max Mercury's disappearance, Bart was taken in by Jay Garrick, and his wife Joan. After the breakup of Young Justice, Bart joined Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl in a reformed Teen Titans group with Cyborg, Starfire. Beast Boy and Raven. Shortly after joining, Bart was shot in the knee by Deathstroke and received a prosthetic one. While recovering, Bart read every single book in the San Francisco Public Library and reinvented himself as the new Kid Flash. Static: Doused with an experimental chemical in a gang war he was caught up in, high school student Virgil Ovid Hawkins gains a variety of electromagnetic powers and becomes a costumed crusader against crime as Static. Like most teenage heroes, he is often overwhelmed by the combined responsibilities of his career as a superhero and typical adolescent problems. Green Lantern: Kyle Rayner is the latest human chosen to be a member of the Green Lantern Corps. He is known as "The Torch-Bearer" because he was the only one to bear the Green Lantern power ring and shed the light of justice through the galaxy after the Green Lantern Corps was destroyed by Parallax. Blue Beetle: A device called the Scarab is permanently attached to his spine, providing him a battle suit and advises him on what it feels is the best course of action in many situations. However, Jaime frequently ignores this advice as it is often aimed at violent solutions to problems and is seen at these times to be talking to himself. Superboy is currently the only person that knows that Jaime is talking to the scarab; Jaime compares it to Jiminy Cricket. The scarab is believed to be the last invention made by Ted Kord before the Light killed him, but it is revealed in the episode 'Before the Dawn' that its origins lie with the alien organization known as the Reach, who seek to retrieve the scarab, which will kill Jaime. In the future, a Blue Beetle under control of the Reach is shown to have enslaved the human race which Impulse traveled back in time to prevent from happening. Though the Reach do get control of Jaime's body thanks to the Green Beetle, he, the scarab, and Green Beetle are freed from the Reach thanks to an intervention from the rest of the Team and magic from Zatanna. The scarab decides to work with Jaime as equals, preferring it over enslavement to the Reach.A device called the Scarab is permanently attached to his spine, providing him a battle suit and advises him on what it feels is the best course of action in many situations. However, Jaime frequently ignores this advice as it is often aimed at violent solutions to problems and is seen at these times to be talking to himself. Superboy is currently the only person that knows that Jaime is talking to the scarab; Jaime compares it to Jiminy Cricket. The scarab is believed to be the last invention made by Ted Kord before the Light killed him, but it is revealed in the episode 'Before the Dawn' that its origins lie with the alien organization known as the Reach, who seek to retrieve the scarab, which will kill Jaime. In the future, a Blue Beetle under control of the Reach is shown to have enslaved the human race which Impulse traveled back in time to prevent from happening. Though the Reach do get control of Jaime's body thanks to the Green Beetle, he, the scarab, and Green Beetle are freed from the Reach thanks to an intervention from the rest of the Team and magic from Zatanna. The scarab decides to work with Jaime as equals, preferring it over enslavement to the Reach. = Fearsome Five = The Fearsome Five are a group of villains that seek to eliminate the Teen Titans. Doctor Light, seeking a way to rid himself of the Teen Titans once and for all, came up with this genius plan. He would place an advertisement in a criminal newsletter looking for other evil doers to help him in this mission.Psimon, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx were the villains that rallied to his cause. The Fearsome Five lack loyalty. The members of this team have been known to turn on each other in difficult times or if a member sees an opportunity for personal gain. Since the members of the Fearsome Five are such unique individuals, let’s do a quick rundown of each member of the team! Doctor Light: Doctor Light is a super-villain and serial rapist with a brutal intellect and the ability to manipulate light. Once a comprehensible foe of the Justice League of America, Light was inadvertently lobotomized by the league and reduced to an incompetent foe of the Teen Titans before he regained his prowess and returned to being one of the most despised and feared villains on Earth. Psimon: Psimon was once a physicist until he was corrupted by the demon Trigon, now he is an arrogant, power-hungry sadist, who possesses powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. With his telepathy, he can read minds, control beings to do his bidding, cast telepathic illusions and possesses advanced telekinesis and an enhanced intellect, all for the sole purpose of causing as much fear and pain in the world as possible. Gizmo: Gizmo is a genius inventor and weapons maker who specializes in creating deadly gadgets and weapons out of seemingly innocuous objects. Mammoth: Mammoth '''is a towering hulk of a man with immense physical strength and near invulnerability, however, Mammoth is intellectually and emotionally underdeveloped and lacks skill as a hand-to-hand combatant. Jinx: '''Jinx is an East Indian elemental sorceress whose mystical powers stem from the Earth itself. With a fiery temper and a past so concealed that not even her real name has ever been revealed, she has an elusive history of allying herself with a variety of heroes and villains depending on which side benefits her the most due to her preference for direct action in solving a problem. = Justice Society of America = When German Chancellor Adolf Hitler acquired a powerful mystic weapon known as the Spear of Destiny, he intended on manipulating its power to dominate all of Europe and thusly began World War II. Informed of Hitler's intentions by a British officer, American president Franklin Delano Roosevelt selected two "Mystery Men" (The Flash (Jay Garrick) and Green Lantern (Alan Scott)) to use as civilian agents against the German army. Perceiving an imminent Nazi invasion of England, the sorceror Doctor Fate enlisted the aid of other Mystery Men; the Atom, Hawkman, Hourman and the Spectre, and embarked to assist the Flash and Green Lantern on England's shores. Recognizing that American involvement in Europe was inevitable, President Roosevelt suggested that the heroes should marshal their forces into a cohesive fighting unit aimed at protecting America's home front. Thus, they became known as the Justice Society of America. In 1951, a special inquest convened and the JSA appeared before the House of Un-American Activities Commission demanding that the JSA members reveal their secret identities to the general public. Unwilling to reveal their true faces, the Justice Society instead elected to disband. Reforming some time after the first formation of the Justice League of America, the JSA became locked in a time loop with the Norse gods, which they had to sustain in order to keep the universe alive. Several years later, the Spectre transported the Justice Society team out of Asgard to contend with a new threat. Following another brief disbanding, the JSA reformed again now as caretakers of the superhero legacy, helping to teach and guide younger heroes from one generation to the next. Doctor Fate: Nabu, a mystical Lord of Order originally from the planet Cilia, took corporeal form and established himself as a great and wise sorcerer in the courts of several dynasties of the pharaohs of ancient Egypt. Whether his physical body expired due to an ailment or by choice, Nabu was entombed within the sands of the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia. Millennium later, Kent Nelson, the young son of American archaeologist Sven Nelson, accompanied his father on an expedition to the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia in 1920. When Kent opened Nabu's tomb, poison gas was released which ultimately resulted in the death of Sven Nelson. Nabu, taking pity on the boy, used his magic to block the grief from the young boy's mind. Over the intervening months, Nabu schooled the boy in the ways of mysticism, teaching him to cast spells and fly. During this time, Kent aged years instead of weeks and had grown to adulthood by late summer. While Kent had grown fond of Nabu, the Lord of Order required one last act from Kent, to bring about Nabu's physical death. As Kent was initially hesitant about killing his mentor, Nabu removed the inhibitions he had placed on his student's grief and Kent, enraged by his father's death, slew the old wizard. His body destroyed, Nabu revealed his true nature as an energy being and presented Kent with two gifts: the Amulet of Anubis and the Helmet of Fate. The Flash: A failed college football player in the 1930's, Jay Garrick became a research scientist. By accidentally inhaling the hyper-charged atoms of a radioactive liquid, Garrick gained incredible super speed. Green Lantern: Green Lantern (Alan Scott) is one of the original mystery men active during the Golden Age of heroics and fought the Axis powers as a member of the Justice Society of America during World War II. Wielding a Power Ring of magical-origins, Scott can create light constructs, shield barriers and can even teleport through time; limited only the power of his belief, however, the ring is hampered by a vulnerability to wood due to a fail safe created by the Guardians of the Universe. Married to ex-villainess Molly Mayne and father of two children; superheroes Jade and Obsidian, Scott is one of the oldest heroes still active today and continues to fight relentlessly against the forces of evil, acting as a mentor to the younger generation of heroes in need of guidance. Hawk Girl: The Egyptian princess Chay-Ara reincarnate, Hawkgirl and Hawkman are locked in an endless cycle of life, love and death thanks to the mysterious properties of Nth-Metal; a metal that also provides them with the ability to fly and manipulate gravity. Hawk Man: An Egyptian prince reincarnate, archaeologist Carter Hall first discovered an ancient Egyptian knife in an archeology dig and regained the memories of his previous life. Learning that he and his destined love, Hawkgirl, are locked in an endless cycle of life, love and death, Hall used his knowledge of the alien metal, Nth metal, to become the mystery man, Hawkman. Queen Hippolyta: Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira is the mother of Wonder Woman and the much loved Queen of the Amazons of Themyscira. A powerful warrior and wise queen, Hippolyta is frequently torn between her love for her daughter and her duties as a queen of an entire nation of superhuman women. Once a cavewoman who was murdered by her mate, Hippolyta was resurrected by the Goddesses of Olympus to lead a race of women blessed with the gifts of the gods. Tasked with the mission to bring peace to the land, Hippolyta was betrayed yet again when she was tricked and imprisoned by the demi-god Hercules. Now ruling her Amazons from the safety of Themyscira Island, Hippolyta warily watches her daughter's exploits in Man's World while remaining constantly vigilante for the betrayals of mankind. Power Girl: Power Girl is a Kryptonian from the parallel universe of Earth-2. Having survived the destruction of her universe, Power Girl now operates with the Justice Society of America in upholding the ideals of justice and equality. A headstrong and determined feminist, Power Girl possesses strength, speed and endurance to match her "cousin"Superman and also works as CEO of her own technology company named Starrware Industries. Wildcat: Ted Grant grew to become a heavyweight boxing champion. After being framed for murder in the boxing ring by mafioso Victor Moretti, Ted became a fugitive from justice. Inspired by Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Ted donned a black-cat costume and became Wildcat; using his new persona and skills to pound a confession from Moretti and clear his name. Keeping his persona, Grant began patrolling the streets of New York City and ridding them of mob-related crime; joining the Justice Society of America he opened his own gym and trained some of the world's greatest fighters; including Batman, Black Canary and Catwoman. Spectre: Loosed on Earth by the almighty Presence in 776 BC, the Spectre is the mystical embodiment of the Presence's wrath. When the angel Raphael, who rebelled against Heaven with Lucifer, repented his sins, the Presence transformed him into an avenger that would inflict his wrath on sinful souls. The Spectre destroyed Sodom and Gommorah, spread the ten plagues across Egypt, and brought down the walls of Jericho. After the birth of Jesus, whose mission was to teach people compassion, the Presence decreed that the spirits of vengeance and forgiveness should not exist on Earth at the same time. The Spectre bided in Limbo until Christ's death. Then, forced to bond with mortal souls to manifest his power, the Spectre leaped forth, meting out vengeance down the centuries. In the 1930s, the Spectre was bonded to Jim Corrigan, a police officer murdered by gang members. Together, the two solved crimes and metted out punishment to the guilty. He also served time as a member of the Justice Society of America. He participated in the Crisis on Infinite Earths and was instrumental in fixing Parallax's damage to the time stream during the Zero Hour. However, Corrigan finally grew tired of remaining on Earth and was allowed to ascend to Heaven. The renegade angel Asmodel took control of the Spectre until the heroes convinced the spirit of Hal Jordan to bond with the Spectre, becoming its new host. Ultimately, the Spectre helped bring about Hal's revival, aiding in removing the creature Parallax from his soul. Host-less following Hal Jordan's return to the living, the Spectre continued about his duties without direction until Eclipso, herself acting under orders of Alexander Luthor Jnr., found him and convinced him that if the forces of good like law and order were about following the rules, that Magic was by definition the source of all evil due to its tendency of breaking the rules of nature. After confronting and temporarily transforming the Phantom Stranger into a mouse, the Spectre trapped Doctor Fate inside his own helmet and burned out Madame Xanadu's eyes before methodically destroying the gathering places of all magical or magic-oriented beings on Earth; including the Bewitched Club in San Francisco, the Fountain of Youth in Florida, and the Mist Woods; killing Blackbriar and thousands of other magic users in the process. Eventually the Spectre turned his attention to the Rock of Eternity and the Wizard Shazam and was forced to fight his champion, Shazam, in Budapest. In an attempt to stop the Spectre by removing his encourager, the Shadowpact forms to attack Eclipso and incapacitates her before moving to channel the energies of the world's magical beings into Shazam to help him fight the Spectre. While their initial attack ended in a stalemate, the team later managed to entrap Eclipso in orbit around the sun without any shadow for her to gain power from. Meanwhile the Spectre had defeated Shazam and confronted the wizard within the Rock of Eternity where, despite the wizard's attempts at reasoning with the single-minded spirit, the Spectre killed the wizard by absorbing his power and destroyed the Rock of Eternity directly over Gotham City. After further razing the city of Atlantis, the Spectre started to seek out the other Lords of Chaos and Order; killing T'charr and Terataya; rendering the heroes Hawk and Dove powerless. Gathering together, Doctor Fate,Zatanna Zatara, Madame Xanadu and the Phantom Stranger form a plan to coerce the Spectre into continuing his rampage and destroy the energies of creation until the Presence was forced to intervene and stop the spirit itself; binding the spirit into the body of GCPD Detective Crispus Allen; who had been recently killed by the corrupt forensic scientist Jim Corrigan. As the Infinite Crisis began to separate the planet into multiple Earths, the planet's remaining magic users assembled at Stonehenge to call forth the Spectre to help defend the realms of magic. While the Spectre did appear, he simply killed Star Sapphire (Deborah Camille Darnell) for her past crimes and abandoned the remaining magic users to their fate. = Rogues= The Rogues are a loose criminal association whose members have opposed various versions of The Flashduring their careers. An unusually social group in comparison to other villain associations, the Rogues maintain a code of conduct as well as high standards for acceptance. Originally, the association came about after Captain Cold and the Trickster escaped prison on the same day to commit the same crime. Although they initially had no intention of combining forces, they found that they made a good team, especially since they were facing two Flashes, Flash (Barry Allen) and Flash (Jay Garrick). Thus began a series of frequent partnerships among the Flash's foes, eventually evolving into a supportive association between the criminals. Captain Boomerang: Born in Australia, George “Digger” Harkness was sent as a young adult to the United States by his mother to escape his stepfather. Taking up a job demonstrating boomerangs for the Wiggins Game Company, Harkness became an expert at throwing the boomerang and took to pilfering and thievery, opposed by the Flash. Heat Wave: Heat Wave is a pyromaniac super-villain and a founding member of super-villain group, The Rogues. His fireproof suit is lined with fuel hoses that feed into a "Heat-gun" of his own design that acts as a pseudo flame-thrower. With this tech he can alter the size, shape, movement and even heat of the fire he emits. Pied Piper: The Pied Piper is a villain who uses supersonic s to battle heroes such as the Flash. Having revealed himself as gay, Piper sometimes works on both sides of the moral line; often championing the cause as a loyal socialist. Trickster: Giovanni Giuseppe was born to the Flying Jesses; famous circus trapeze performers. He, however, was afraid of heights, and preferred reading stories of Western criminal Jesse James. To cure his acrophobia, Giovanni invented air-walker shoes which led to his fame as a circus aerialist. However, Giovanni wanted more excitement, and changed his name to James Jesse and became the Trickster; using further inventions as dangerous gag gadgets to assist in his crimes. After Barry Allen's death, the Trickster relocated from Central City to Hollywood, where he spent some time working in special effects. Following an adventure where Giovanni managed to trick Neron into defeat, the Trickster began working for the forces of good, spending some time as an agent for the FBI and gathered the reformed members of The Rogues when theTop brainwashed Captain Cold and other Rogues. Top: Fascinated by tops, gyroscopes and all spinning things, Roscoe Dillon became the costumed criminal known as "the Top"; capable of spinning at great speeds. It was later revealed that Barry Allen had Zatanna tamper with the Top's mind, turning him into a hero, after the Top had gone on a murderous rampage and Allen believed that this was the only way to stop him from causing more harm. As a hero, the Top went insane over the guilt of his earlier deeds and, after Wally West had Zatanna restore the Top's mind, the Top revealed that when he had been a hero he had attempted to reprogram many of the other Rogues into heroes as well, including the Pied Piper. Abra Kadabra: Citizen Abra was a stage magician in the 64 Century, going by the name Abra Kadabra. However, due to the advanced technology of his era, there was no demand for performances by those in his profession. No magic tricks could rival what could be done by simple science. However, when he heard of a recent scientific development, a time machine powered by M-Metal, which would be capable of a single trip through time, he decided to use it to go back to a time when magicians were celebrities. He invaded the laboratory where the machine was kept and used his gadgets to paralyze the scientists so that he could travel back to the 20th Century. He arrived in Central City, where he quickly began impressing people with his tricks, all performed by using 64th Century technology. When they didn't applaud, he would use his gadgets to make them applaud. After earning enough money to finance a series of shows, he was disappointed when no one attended due to more interesting things that conflicted with them, such as a World Series game and the dedication of a new statue in town. After reading the''Picture News'' and determining that the best way to get publicity in Central City was by stealing things, he decided to steal the statue that was being dedicated. After the theft, he paralyzed all the witnesses, including Barry Allen, who as a result, was not able to chase after him as the Flash. = Birds of Prey = The Birds of Prey is an all-female strike team run and administered by the network administrator Oracle. Preferring to operate out of the public limelight, the team enacts covert operations against threats that are comparatively more clandestine than the "public" threats enacted by the Super-villain community. The core of the team is made up of Oracle and her primary operatives Black Canary and Huntress. Other heroines form a rotating roster within the team and are chosen for varying periods of time largely depending on how their abilities may aid in a specific mission. Oracle: Oracle is the primary computer expert and information network source for the Superhero Community. Providing intelligence and computer hacking services to assist other heroes, Oracle was the original Batgirl until she retired and then unrelatedly fell victim to an assault by the Joker that left her paralyzed from the waist down. Unwilling to succumb to her disability, she took her photographic memory, her intellect and computer knowledge to reinvent herself as an information broker to aid others and created the Birds of Prey espionage team to continue the fight against those wishing to harm others. Huntress: Huntress is the "black sheep" of the Bat Family. A vigilante motivated by anger, vengeance and the policy that "Blood Cries for Blood", Huntress' anger and willingness to use deadly force has caused concern among the other Bat Family members who recognize her good intentions, even if they disagree with her excessive, and sometimes permanent, methods. While skilled and driven, Helena possesses a violent ruthlessness and no initial compunction against killing. Batman has made many attempts to curb these potentially destructive traits, nominating her for membership in the Justice League of America in the hopes that some of the more tolerant heroes may become an influence for her future actions. After various adventures and civilian jobs she now operates as field leader for Oracle's Birds of Prey strike team. BIg Barda: Big Barda was one of the fiercest and most powerful New God warriors of Apokolips. Born and bred specifically for war, Barda led Darkseid's personal guard of female warriors; the Female Furies, before an encounter with the New God, Scott Free, led her to pursue a different life of love and comparative peacefulness on Earth. Batgirl: Batgirl is the second Batgirl after Barbara Gordon. Once a mute, wandering vagabond on the run from her father and his designs for her future, Cassandra attempted to find refuge within Gotham City following the devastating earthquake that leveled the city. Working for Oracle as an informant, and then coming under the attention of Batman, Cassandra found purpose and a new future as a hero of Gotham City and one of Batman's apprentices. = League of Assassins = The League of Assassins operate in secret throughout every country of the world. Called into being centuries ago by Ra's al Ghul, their original mission was to act as his elite army and shield their master from attacks as "The Fang which protects his Head". Through the years, the League sought out the best killers in all manner of disciplines, from martial artists to snipers. Every member added to the league gave up their life, sworn to the Demon's Head. Only assassins who have already completed a previous hit can be considered for League membership, and its roster is kept strictly confidential from public eyes. Ra's al Ghul: One of the most long-lived men on the planet, Ra's increases and revitalizes his life by immersing himself in "Lazarus Pits". An international terrorist, Ra's' primary purpose is to restore the Earth's ecological balance by reducing the population of mankind. Lady Shiva: Lady Shiva is a master martial artist and assassin who travels the globe in search of other martial art masters from which to learn from and fight in duels to the death. Ranking amongst the best combatants in the world, Lady Shiva is one of the most feared fighters on Earth due to her level of skill, her reputation as a killer of martial art practitioners and her tendency to do as her whim fancies. While not necessarily an assassin, Shiva is affiliated with Ra's al Ghul's League of Assassins and sells her services as a mercenary when she is not pursuing her own interests. Other Heroes Ambush Bug: Ambush Bug is an adventurer who always seems to cause more trouble than good for those around him; regardless of whether he is with heroes or villains. Possessing a lack of linear logic, Schwab always seems to get caught up in complicated, universal events. Artemis: Artemis is an Amazon of Bana-Mighdall, now allied with the Amazons of Themyscira. A fearsome warrior, Artemis once took over the mantle of Wonder Woman from Diana following a contest devised by Hippolyta in an effort to save her daughter's life. Thrilled by combat and possessing little patience for diplomacy; preferring to teach through force of arms, Artemis now shares rule of Themyscira with Philippus following Diana and Hippolyta renouncing the nation's monarchy. Batwoman: The Batwoman is a vigilante inspired by the urban myth of the Batman. Operating from a hidden base within the R.H. Kane Building, Batwoman is an ex-military operative who has spent over two years amongst mercenaries training specifically for the role of saving Gotham's citizens from the murder and chaos that has plagued the city. Donned in the colors of war and death, Batwoman is relatively new to the Hero community but she has already proven herself competent; targeting Intergang's Cult of Crime in a one-woman operation to shut the cult down before the cult turns Gotham into Hell on Earth. Booster Gold: College quarterback and gambler from the future, Michael Jon Carter was banished from college athletics after many misdeeds. As a night watchman for the Space Museum, Carter utilized Rip Hunter's time machine and stole a security robot named Skeets, a Legion flight ring and Brainiac 5's force field belt. He then arrived in the 20th century seeking fame and fortune as the superhero "Booster Gold". Brother Warth: Brother Warth is the second member recruited of the Blue Lantern Corps. Recruited personally by Saint Walker, Warth hopes to spread hope throughout the universe in order to assure a better future. Catwoman: Selina Kyle, aka the Catwoman, is a morally ambiguous master thief whose goals range from pure self-interest to large-scale charity depending on her mood. Never shying from a challenge, her stealth and agility as a world-class criminal, and her mastery of the martial arts, make her a formidable opponent but, although she began her career as an amoral burglar, she has since somewhat reformed and begun protecting the less fortunate in Gotham City's East End district. Fire: F'ire' is a hot-headed Brazilian hero who's been a member of both the Justice League and Checkmate. She is never afraid to speak her mind and enjoys "spiritedly debating" with her teammates. Although she usually knows when to "cool it", when it comes to fighting for justice, Fire always brings the heat. Grace Choi: Grace Choi is a seven-foot-tall metahuman daughter of an Amazon of the Bana-Mighdall tribe. Of Asian decent, Grace is not very forthcoming on her past and rumors abound that she was part of a government experiment in China, while others claim that she was the illegitimate child of other metahumans. While several of these rumors are due to Grace's own penchant for telling tall tales, what is known for sure is that she is a strong-willed, independent woman with street smarts that match her metahuman strength as a current member of the black-ops hero team, the Outsiders. Green Lantern: Guy Gardner is an arrogant, selfish, egotistical, and childish human being who, from growing up in an abusive household, has clawed his way to the station of being one of the premier Green Lanterns in the corps' history. Always spoiling for a fight, Gardner's heart is set on what is morally right, although his ego may sometimes cause grief among the hero community. Harvey Bullock: Considered a legendary "old school" cop among the major crime unit. Having lost his job and friends, after completing a final case as a civilian where he went off on a binge and attacked the Penguin; incorrectly thinking he was responsible for a mass murder that had been haunting him for eight years. James Gordon: Commissioner James "Jim" Worthington Gordon is the commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and one of the Batman's greatest allies outside the hero community. A controversial political figure due to his use of an urban myth to aid in policing his city, Gordon's devotion to justice and his strict moral code has made him one of Batman's most trusted partners in fighting crime. However, he has made it clear on numerous occasions that should Batman ever cross the line from erstwhile hero to vagrant vigilante, Gordon would not hesitate to bring him down. John Constantine: John Constantine is an occult detective and professional sorcerer from Liverpool, England. His gritty and brutal attitude makes him recognizable as a cynical, foul-mouthed, chain-smoking anti-hero. Kilowog: A towering alien with a brutish and porcine appearance, Kilowog is renowned throughout the Green Lantern Corps as the primary trainer of the Corps' newest recruits. The Guardians of the Universe recruited Kilowog, a gifted genetic scientist, from the planet Bolovax Vik, located in Space Sector 674. Kilowog was trained by Lantern Ermey, who would often use the word "Poozer", which meant "useless rookies" (a word Kilowog would later adopt, albeit in a friendlier way). In the middle of a particularly arduous training session, Ermey had Kilowog and his fellow rookies help stop an attack on a group of Lanterns, one of whom was the future renegade Sinestro. Ermey, fatally wounded in battle, commended Kilowog on his abilities, telling him that he had the makings of a great leader. In addition to serving with distinction as the Green Lantern of that sector, Kilowog also began to spend extensive periods of time on the Green Lantern Corps' home planet of Oa instructing new recruits on how to handle and best utilize their Power Rings. In this capacity, Kilowog acted as the first trainer to a young Hal Jordan, the ring-recruited successor to the slain Abin Sur of Ungara, the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. Kilowog and his new recruit helped the Guardians confront Abin Sur's murderer, the hive mind interstellar malefactor known as Legion. Krypto: Krypto is a white dog of generic pedigree with the physical abilities of Superman but the mental capabilities of an average canine, Krypto initially caused a great deal of trouble for his new master on Earth as he would scratch at a door to indicate he wanted to go out and unintentionally gouged big chunks out of the door, or inflicting grievous bodily harm when combating villains. As a result, Krypto was for some time locked away in the Fortress of Solitude under the care of one of Superman's robots. Superman has gone to great lengths to train the dog, and he now occasionally accompanies the Man of Steel on missions. Phantom Stranger: The Phantom Stranger is one of the most enigmatic beings in the universe, claiming to serve the cause of Order to keep Chaos in check. Whenever someone is troubled by spiritual or moral dilemma the Stranger will sometimes appear to offer counsel. He is strictly bound by an oath of non-interference that can only be loosened by employing other people as his "agents". Plastic Man: Patrick "Eel" O'Brian started out as a lowlife gangster until he was shot by a guard at the Crawford Chemical Works. Stumbling into a vat of chemicals, he escaped and ended up in a spiritual retreat where he discovered that the chemicals had changed his body into being near unbreakable, with the ability to stretch every atom of his body into any shape he could imagine. With these newfound powers, Eel changed his life for the better, becoming the super hero "Plastic Man". Question: The Question is a world-class detectve and investigator who mastered her skills while serving the Gotham City Police Department. In addition to her police training, she is proficient in a variety of martial arts; having being chosen and trained by the original Question (Vic Sage) to succeed him following his death from lung cancer. Saint Walker: Saint Walker is the first and primary lantern of the Blue Lantern Corps. Perpetually idealistic and always an optimist, Saint Walker values the ideals of hope and hopes to spread the faith in order to assure a better future. Skeets: Skeets is the robotic companion and valet of Booster Gold. A 25th century security robot and valet unit with artificial intelligence, Skeets is capable of flight, cognitive thinking, and voice projection. His memory banks contain historical records and headlines of what will happen between the 21st and 25th centuries, though due to the unstability of time, his database's reliability has become somewhat questionable. Supergirl: Supergirl is the 23 year-old cousin of Superman and the last known Daughter of Krypton. Trapped in The Phantom Zone moments after escaping the destruction of the planet Krypton, Kara Zor-El finally managed to reach Earth only to discover her "baby cousin" had grown to become one of the planet's greatest heroes. Adopting her cousin's symbol, Kara struggles to adapt to life on Earth; torn between the desire to live as a normal life and the desire to uphold the heroic legacy of her cousin. Metamorpho: Metamorpho is an adventurer and treasure hunter with the ability to control all the elemental compounds within and beyond the periodic table. Able to alter his body to form the shapes and consistencies of any element (be it gas, liquid or solid) and combine them to form complex compounds, Metamorpho is, however, unable to assume a human appearance due to no longer being composed of flesh, blood and bone. Due to this, despite his power, he regards his metamorphic abilities as a disease and continually seeks a cure for his condition so that he may live life as a normal human with his love, Sapphire Stagg. Mister Miracle: Scott Free, aka Mister Miracle, is the God of Freedom in the mythology of the New Gods. Born on New Genesis but traded as a baby to live on Apokolips, Scott gained exceptional abilities in the art of escapism while fighting against the corrupt doctrine of Darkseid's will. Escaping to Earth, Scott took up the mantle of the circus entertainer Mister Miracle and uses his abilities to aid in various adventures alongside his wife, Big Barda. Mogo: Mogo, the Living Planet is a sentient planetoid and a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Easily the largest member of the corps, Mogo is responsible for programing and guiding the corps' Power Rings to new sentient beings after their creation. When Mogo desires to do so, its affiliation with the Green Lantern Corps is marked by moving the foilage around its equator into a green band with a Green Lantern symbol in the middle. Arisia Rrab: Arisia Rrab is a native of the planet Graxos IV, whose family has a distinguished history of serving as Green Lanterns for the Graxonite sector of space. Recruited at the age of 13 years, Arisia holds the record for the youngest member to be recruited into the Green Lantern Corps. Now a decorated member of the corps, it is rumored that she is in consideration to be the next vessel for the corps' emotion entity, Ion. Guardians of the universe: The Guardians of the Universe refers to a race previously known as "Maltusians" who are thought to be one of the first intelligent life forms to appear in the universe. Immortals with power and knowledge of the Emotional Energy Spectrum, the Guardians oversee known existence to combat evil and create an orderly universe. Having long ago decided that emotions were a key factor in the creation of chaos, the Guardians have shed their emotions; opting to solely use the strength of Willpower from the Emotional Energy Spectrum to power their multitude of corps to enforce order in the universe. Swamp Thing: Alec Holland was a famed botanist working on a chemical to increase plant growth and durability, but a rival chemical company sent mobsters to force him to stop his research in his remote, swamp research cabin. When Holland refused, the mobsters planted dynamite in his laboratory. The resulting explosion killed Holland's wife instantly, though Holland was soaked in his experimental chemical and hurtled, burning, into the swamp. Days later, he arose, no longer Alec Holland, but now the Swamp Thing, a plant being, and avatar of nature itself. Uncle Sam: Uncle Sam is a spiritual entity representing the spirit of the United States of America. As one of the oldest surviving super-heroes, he continues to fight against evil and acts as a mentor to the younger generation. He is a founding member and the leader of the Freedom Fighters. Other Villainsedit Ares: Ares is the Olympian God of War. Son of Zeus and Hera, Ares' strength is bolstered by violence, anger, hate, death, and bloodshed and as such is frequently seeking ways to incite these acts on Earth so that he may overpower the other Olympian Gods and rule Olympus. Amazo: Amazo is an android whose special ability is to replicate the abilities of various superheroes and supervillains he comes into contact with. Amazo permanently replicated the powers and abilities of the first Justice League he encountered (Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Superman and the Martian Manhunter), making him a very powerful adversary in all subsequent appearances. Amon Sur: Feeling that his father Abin Sur had abandoned him in favour of the Green Lantern Corps, Amon Sur grew up to become the leader of the Black Circle; an intergalactic crime syndicate, as a form of rebellion against his father's memory. While the syndicate is eventually put out of commission by Kyle Rayner, Amon continues his vendetta against the Green Lantern Corps and his father's memory, eventually receiving aSinestro Corps power ring and becoming the Sinestro Corpsman of Sector 2814. Arkillo: A savage carnivore, Arkillo was recruited into the Sinestro Corps due to his ability to "instill great fear" in others. Taken to Qward, Arkillo's brutal nature allowed him to quickly advanced in the ranks, becoming the Corps' Drill Sergeant and eating any failing recruits as well as overseeing the creation of new Qwardian rings. Atrocitus: Atrocitus is a being consumed with rightful rage over the eradication of all life, and by extension the deaths of his wife and children, on his home planet due to the awol Manhunterrobots created by the Guardians of the Universe. He was so consumed by this rage that it allowed him to form his own Power Battery as the first of the Red Lantern Corps; beings empowered with the emotional spectrum of Rage. Bleez: Born into an aristocratic family on the planet Havania, Bleez'belonged to a race who considered themselves superior to the planet's other races due to their feathered wings and the ability to fly. Proud and strong-willed, Bleez became a member of the Red Lantern Corps after being kidnapped and used as a pleasure slave by the Sinestro Corps. Filled with righteous fury, Bleez's anger feeds her power as one of the Corps' newest and most aggressive members. The Brain: Little is known about the French scientist and criminal genius known as the Brain. Before his death, the scientist experimented on a captured African gorilla and gave it a near-genius intellect. When the scientist died, the ape, namedMonsieur Mallah, removed the man's brain and put it in a receptacle connected to a vast computer network. The scientist, now called the Brain, set up the villainous ''Brotherhood of Evil to further his goal of world conquest. Brainiac: Vril Dox was Scientist Prime on the planet Colu, disintegrated after a failed attempt to overthrow the planet’s authority, his mind survived and travelled to Earth where it used its vast telepathic and psychokinetic abilities to possess various bodies before downloading itself into various android shells to continue its attempts of galactic conquest. Desiring the knowledge to unlock the secrets of the Multiverse, Brainiac targets Earth, the central point of each Multiverse universe, to acquire it. Brother Blood: The first '''Brother Blood was the high priest of the Baltic country of Zandia who refused to supply recruits for Pope Innocent's Fourth Crusade in 1202. During the ensuing battle, the high priest gained the Cloak of Christ, allegedly worn at the Last Supper, but now corrupted with evil. Wearing the cloak, the priest led his knights to victory. He then bathed in his enemies' blood, which gave him great strength and virtual immortality. The priest declared himself Brother Blood and closed Zandia to all strangers. He ruled for 60 years, fathering a son who killed him at the age of 100. So began the Curse of Blood, whereby each son of Zandia's ruler slew his father, bathed in the Bloodpit, then ruled in his place. Brother Eye: Created by Batman to survey the metahuman population in the absence of leadership from Superman and Wonder Woman, the Brother MK I surveillance satellite was given intelligence by Alexander Luthor and abducted from Batman's control by Maxwell Lord. Under Maxwell's instruction, Brother Eye began spreading theOMAC virus through the civilian population to form an OMAC army in Maxwell's own plans to control the metahuman population. During the Infinite Crisis, Brother Eye sends the OMAC army to kill the metahuman population after Wonder Woman kills Maxwell Lord. Batman leads a collection of heroes to hunt down Brother Eye, destroying its guidance system and sending it plummeting to Earth. Surviving Batman's attack by downloading itself into a secondary hub in the Gotham sewers, Brother Eye becomes a pawn of Brainiac; using its recreated OMAC army to serve Brainiac in attacking Gotham City. Bruno Mannheim: Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim was one of the most powerful gangsters in Metropolis after training with the New Gods on Apokolips with Granny Goodness and dealing knowingly with Desaad to create and lead the crime syndicate known asIntergang. After a brief defeat at the hands of Daily Planet reporters Clark Kent and Cat Grant, Bruno resurfaced during the year following the Infinite Crisis incident as a devoted worshipper of "Crime" as the moral standard and universal principle. Seeking to establish a new world order of crime he leads Intergang into following the tenants of the "Crime Bible" and targets Gotham City as his order's establishment and future capital city. Calculator: Noah Kuttler began his criminal career by crossing the country and getting into fights with various superheroes; analyzing and recording their battle tactics to ensure that he couldn't be beaten again. However, he ended up in prison serving nine consecutive life terms. Kuttler escaped from prison and decided to reinvent himself. Hearing tales about a hero coordinator named Oracle, Kuttler turned himself into the Calculator; an "Oracle for supervillains". Being friends with several villains, he began to get people jobs and soon created a large network of information and connections thanks to his own intellect and information archives. Captain Boomerang: Owen was born to George Harkness and Meloni Thawne-Allen when Harkness was briefly trapped in the 30th Century. When Harkness found himself an obsolete villain in the modern world of supervillains, he felt it was finally time to reach out to the son he never raised, who had somehow managed to follow him to the 20th Century, and the two bonded. Taking up his father's legacy, Owen became the second Captain Boomerang.Captain Cold, brother to Golden Glider (who was believed to be Owen's mother), took Owen in as one of the Rogues. Chang Tzu: Chang Tzu (also known as Egg Fu) is an super-genius inexplicably shaped like a giant egg. Of Apokoliptian origin, Chang Tzu has been employed by communist China since the Cold War and is able to reincarnate himself should his egg-like body be destroyed. Recently he has taken to using a mechanical spider-legged exoskeleton; which possesses a hidden armory, in order to walk. Chemo: A sentient mutation of a mass of chemical compounds, Chemo '''is an example of pollution gone wrong. Able to grow and mutate through the absorption of additional chemicals, Chemo was used to bring about the nuclear destruction of the city of Bludhaven. Darkseid: Darkseid, malice personified, a merciless tyrant who demanded unwavering devotion and abject fear from all his subjects. A being of unparalleled strength, Darkseid nevertheless preferred not to sully his gloves with combat unless provoked to action. His eyes emitted the formidable Omega beams that could disintegrate, teleport, or resurrect depending on the dread lord's wishes. His sole mission in life was to find and gain control over the Anti-Life Equation which would give him the means to usurp all free will in the sentient universe. Doctor Sivana: '''Doctor Thaddeus Bodog Sivana is a genius inventor whose specialty is combining animal and human genes to create mutated creatures. He often works with a group of evil scientists called the Science Squad, who share his passion for creating devices intended to destroy the world. Doomsday: Doomsday is a genetically-manipulated creature bred by the alien scientist Bertron to create the perfect living being. His sole reason for existence: to extinguish all other life. Hugely strong and agile, Doomsday is covered with vicious bony spurs that can rend even Superman's skin. His endurance makes him almost impossible to kill, and he is constantly evolving between, and sometimes during, battles. No opponent has ever defeated him the same way twice. This makes him a valuable weapon for anyone who can discover how to manipulate his rampages of mayhem and destruction. Echo: Echo and Query are two of Riddler's most loyal henchmen. Before becoming henchgirls, Nina Damfino was a biker and Diedre Vance worked as a dominatrix at the club Pandora's Box. Later meeting and joining forces, the pair began robbing convenience stores. It was during one such job that they encountered the Riddler, who was at a low point in his criminal career. Recognizing them as "kindred spirits", the Riddler employed them under his gig and all three began working together, with Echo (Nina Damfino) and Query (Diedre Vance) acting as his personal muscle and bodyguards. Eclipso: The primordial manifestation of God's wrath who claims to have been responsible for unleashing the Great Flood of Biblical fame. Eclipso was superseded by the Spectre and his physical essence became trapped in a black diamond known as the Heart of Darkness, while his mental essence lived on the dark side of the moon. In 1891, a jeweler split the diamond into a thousand fragments, allowing Eclipso to act out the revenge fantasies of all those who possessed one of the black shards. Appearing as a spectral wraith or taking pysical possession of its host bodies, Eclipso worked to gather together the diamond fragments over the next century, for if he destroyed them all, his restored powers would allow him to blot out the sun. Astronomer and doctor Bruce Gordon became a modern host for Eclipso and struggled to control his dark side even as Eclipso battled the Justice League of America. Evil Star: Evil Star is a galactic immortal who uses a weapon called the Starband to draw the energy of the stars to prolong his lifespan. The Starbrand also enables him to fly, survive in space, create force blasts and hard light constructs, and create miniature versions of himself called Starlings. Fatality: Fatality was the eldest child of the planet Xanshi's ruling family before it was destroy due to a miscalculation by Green Lantern (John Stewart). Now her world's sole survivor, Fatality swore vengeance against the Green Lantern Corps for the destruction of her world and dedicated herself to becoming one of the most deadliest warriors in the universe; using her talents to hunt down and kill every Green Lantern in existence as recompense. Felix Faust: Felix Faust counts his age in millennia, and is known to have clashed with the magician Nommo in the ancient African empire of Kor. Resurrected in the 20th century in the body of minor sorcerer Dekan Drache, Faust studied hard to regain his black magic mastery. To gain further power, Faust released the Demons Three by forcing the newly-created Justice League of America to retrieve the items that imprisoned the hellspawned trio. Though the scheme failed, Faust became a perennial irritant to the JLA during its early years. General Zod: General Dru-Zod was a member of the Kryptonian Military Guild and leader of the planet's defense forces before his exile to the Phantom Zone days before the planet's destruction. Devoted to Krypton and their way of life, Dru-Zod will stop at nothing to ensure Krypton's survival; an ambition matched only by his hatred for the House of El. Gentleman Ghost: The Gentleman Ghost is the spirit of a 19th Century gentleman thief named Jim Craddock. After being lynched by the gunslinger Nighthawk, Craddock was doomed to wander undead until his killer's spirit left the mortal plane, however, as Nighthawk's soul was locked in an endless cycle of death and rebirth, Craddock took to plaguing the world as a spiritual thief and adversary to Nighthawk's current incarnation; Hawkman. Hank Henshaw: Commander Henry "Hank" Henshaw was part of a four-manLexCorp-funded radiation experiment onboard the NASA space shuttle Excalibur. While the experiment was conducted without issue, on the return flight, the crew became caught in a solar flare that fried the ship's circuitry and caused them to crash. While surviving the wreckage Henry and the other crew members, Jim, Steve and Hank's wife, Terri Henshaw, had become exposed to cosmic radiation. As a result, Steve had become a being of living radiation and Jim's body had reformed out of debris from the ship and the surrounding area. While Terri seemed to be fine, Hank himself could feel radiation sickness beginning to physically eat away at him. Desparate, the crew travels to Metropolis in the hopes of breaking into and using a LexCorp facility to cure themselves but they run into Superman, who mistakes them for supervillains, and become involved in a time consuming fight. While the crew manage to convince the hero of their plight after Steve became unhinged and flew into the sun, by then the radiation's affects on Hank had begun to show as his flesh began falling off his bones. Allowed to access the facility, Hank began working towards a cure as Terri also starts exhibiting symptoms and began to fade from existence. While he worked, Jim's desparation got the better of him and, in an effort to get the ship debris off of himself, he killed himself using an MRI booth. As Hank's decaying body faltered, with his wife's life in the balance and with Superman's help, Henshaw was able to use the LexCorp facilities to save Terri but died before he could use it on himself. Thought dead, Hank's consciousness had actually transferred itself from his body into the Lexcorp facility's mainframe. Now able to control technology, Henshaw reassembled himself as a robot to see his wife, who had been institutionalised following her traumatic experience. While managing to see his wife, the shock of her husband's bizarre rebirth causes her to finally lose her grip on sanity and jump to her death from the nearest window. Upset and angry over her death, Henshaw used NASA communications equipment to beam his mind into the birthing matrix which had carried Superman from Krypton. Although Superman tried to stop him, from the matrix Henshaw absorbed vast quantities of knowledge about the universe and created a small exploration craft to depart for outer space. Spending some time traveling between planets to learn about the culture and history of various worlds, Henshaw would later come to believe that Superman was responsible for the tragedy of the Excalibur after learning that around the time of the accident, the hero had thrown a rogue Kryptonian A.I. into the sun. Believing that this action had created the solar flare that had resulted in the Excalibur crew's transformations, Henshaw became gradually ever more delusional and paranoid to the point that he believed that Superman had intentionally caused the deaths of his crew due to jealousy. Arriving on a planet controlled by the alien overlord Mongul, Henshaw recruits Mongul as part of a plan for revenge against Superman. After Superman's death following his battle against Doomsday, Henshaw decided to pose as him in order to destroy his reputation. Returning to Earth, Henshaw claimed to be Superman reborn and used knowledge from Superman's birthing matrix to construct a partially organic body that was genetically identical to Superman; enabling him to pass for the genuine article during identification tests. After exiling Doomsday to space, preventing a nuclear meltdown and saving the President of the United States from an assassination attempt, the White House endorsed Henshaw as the 'true' Superman. When an alien ship piloted by Mongul appears over Coast City, Henshaw attacks and severely injures the Eradicator to allow Mongul to destroy the city and spawn an "Engine City" to serve as an engine for the next Warworld. Convincing the public that the Eradicator was responsible, and after tricking and defeating Superboy, Henshaw prepares to launch a nuclear warhead to convert Metropolis into a second "Engine City" only to be confronted by a united force of Superboy, Steel, Supergirl, Eradicator, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and the resurrected Superman. While Superboy stops the missile and Green Lantern defeats Mongul, Henshaw lures Superman and the Eradicator to the Engine City's main reactor and attempts to kill Superman with the kryptonite within. However, when Henshaw tries to kill Superman with a blast of kryptonite radiation, the Eradicator intercepts the blast and alters the radiation to fully restore Superman's powers who defeats Henshaw. After his defeat, Henshaw transfers his consciousness into a device he had installed on Doomsday before exiling him. As Doomsday is brought onboard a space cruiser and kills the crew, he lands upon Apokolips and proceeds to pillage the planet. When Superman arrives, Henshaw reconfigures an Apokoliptian trooper into a new body and proceeds to lay siege to the planet alongside Doomsday until he was captured by Darkseid's Omega Beams during a battle with Superman. Darkseid eventually frees Henshaw with the understanding that Henshaw is to leave Apokolips and never return. Some time later, Henshaw eventually aligns himself with an intergalactic tribunal which is seeking to bring Superman to trial for the crimes of his ancestors. Henshaw assists the tribunal in capturing Eradicator, Superboy, Supergirl, Steel, and Alpha Centurion, who had intended to rescue Superman. However, Henshaw betrayed the tribunal and attempted to conquer their planet for conversion into a new Warworld. Superman and his allies stop the Henshaw's plan and, when Henshaw's involvement in the destruction of Coast City is brought to the attention of the tribunal, they find him guilty of genocide and sentence him to death; transporting him beyond the event horizon of a black hole. Rather than being destroyed, Henshaw is transported to a Marvel Multiverse dimension where he destroys another planet in another attempt to recreate Warworld until his is found by Parallax (Hal Jordan), who has been seeking vengeance for the destruction of Coast City. While Henshaw escapes and returns to the DC Universe, he encounters Hal Jordan again at the brink of the Source Wall and faces representations of the victims of Coast City who proceed to tear his body apart, however, Hankshaw survives by assimilating himself with the Source Wall. After encountering some Manhunters during his imprisonment, Hank momentarily returns to Earth to make further attempts at killing Superman before being imprisoned within the Phantom Zone. After escaping, Henshaw travels to the Manhunters' home world of Biot where he gains total control of the robots and becomes their Grandmaster. Upgrading them with organic material and kryptonian technology, Henshaw discovers and takes possession of several Green Lantern Corpsmen who were thought to have been killed by Parallax (Hal Jordan) during his rampage against the corps. When a revived Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner are sent to Biot to investigate the source of the new Manhunters, they free the captive corpsmen, who were being used to power the new Manhunters, and destroy Biot. Henshaw is then brought to Oa for interrogation and imprisonment until he was freed by the Sinestro Corps during their attack on the Oan Sciencells and now serves as a herald for the Anti-Monitor who has also allied with the corps. Harley Quinn: Young and impressionable, Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a psychiatrist assigned to Arkham Asylum. While attempting to heal the Joker’s mind, Quinzel found herself captivated and fell in love with him, proceeding to help him in his escapes from Arkham and assisting him as his henchwoman; Harley Quinn. Hector Hammond: Hector Hammond was a genius-level scientist until exposure to an alien meteorite caused his brain to evolve at an accelerated rate, making him into a super-being with considerable mental powers. Gifted with uncharted levels of telepathy and telekinesis, Hammond is unfortunately trapped within a body that is grotesquely deformed as a byproduct of his mutation. More than anything he craves to feed on the positive thoughts and life experiences of others to supplement his own by psychically ripping them from his victim's minds. Hush: Born a child of wealth and privilege, Tommy Elliot became close friends with Bruce Wayne. Tommy and Bruce enjoyed playing games of strategy, with Tommy always seeming to outmaneuver his otherwise brilliant friend. Desiring the family fortune, Tommy severed the brake lines to his parents' car, sending the vehicle caroming off the side of the road. Tommy’s father was instantly killed, but his mother managed to survive thanks to the skills of Bruce's father. When Bruce's own parents also met an untimely demise at the whim of a mugger's bullet, Tommy discovered that Bruce had inherited the entire Wayne family fortune and became envious. Tommy eventually came into possession of the fortune that he so desperately wanted, but he had to wait years, watching his mother suffer and ultimately succumb to cancer. Twisted by his own avarice, he inwardly blamed Bruce Wayne for his perceived "good fortune" – a mentality that fueled his transformation into the vigilante "Hush". Kalibak: Kalibak is one of Apokolips' legendary New God warriors. As Darkseid's first-born-son and second-in-command, beneath his savagery, Kalibak secretly craves the love and respect of his father and possesses a gentle side that he fearfully keeps hidden should it be considered a weakness. King Shark: The offspring of a human mother and a shark god, King Shark has a bleak soul driven solely by is voracious appetites and urges. Killer Frost: Doctor Louise Lincoln was a colleague and friend to Crystal Frost, the first Killer Frost. After her friend died, she decided to repeat the experiment as a last respect to her former mentor, and became the new Killer Frost. She became just as ruthless as her predecessor and began her own personal vendetta against Firestorm, whom she blamed for Frost's death. She briefly served as a member of the Suicide Squad and sold her soul to demon Neron for more power. Klarion Bleak: Klarion Bleak is a rebellious Witch-boy youth who, chafing under the constant direction of adults who dictate what he could and could not do with his powers, escaped Limbo Town to explore the "Blue Rafters" world of Earth. Young, selfish, impulsive and tempermental, Klarion travels the world with his familiar, Teekl, in search of adventure and a place to practice his magic without the "interference" of adults. Kyle Abbott: Formerly an agent for Ra's al Ghul, Kyle was a high ranking officer in Ra's' army known as "The Demon's Hound". After Ra's' death at the hands of his daughter, Kyle remained withWhisper A'Daire as her bodyguard. During his time with her, he also drank the serum that empowered Whisper; resulting in him becoming an immortal werewolf. Always following Whisper's orders, Kyle is unwaveringly loyal to her. However, Whisper has the tendency to lash out at him for any perceived failures, at one time blinding and disfiguring him with her acid spit. He left her, but she found him again and injected him with her life-giving serum, restoring his face and boosting his power to new levels, but leaving his left eye disabled. Following the Infinite Crisis, his eyesight was restored. Kyle has recently resurfaced again as a bodyguard for Whisper, with both working for Intergang. Krona: Krona is a Maltusian scientist, the same species as the immortal Guardians of the Universe of the Green Lantern Corps. The selected caretaker for the emotion entities, he is also the being responsible for the creation of the originalMultiverse and has repeatedly attempted to destroy and recreate the universe simply to witness and document its creation. Larfleeze: Billions of years ago, Larfleeze belonged to a small guild of thieves which stole a number of artifacts from the planet Maltus, including a mysterious box supposedly worth an entire star system to the right buyer. In retaliation, the Guardians of the Universe sent their Manhunters to pursue them. Those that escaped discovered a map belonging to the Guardian Kronathat told of treasure. The guild followed the map into the Vega System to the planet Okaara. There they discovered a temple, inside of which was a Power Battery containing the orange light of avarice. Feeling its power "speak" to them, the criminals fought amongst themselves for it. Eventually the Guardians and their Manhunters found them and conflict ensued. Fearing the power of the orange light, the Guardians offered the two surviving guild members (Larfleeze and Blooch) a deal: in exchange for the mysterious box, the Guardians would trade the orange light with two additional conditions. Firstly, as long as the orange light remained within the Vega system, the Guardians would agree not to interfere with it. Then secondly, for the safety of others, only one of the two thieves would be allowed to keep the orange light for themselves. Agreeing to these terms, the remaining guild members fought to the death for the right to own the orange light, and Larfleeze emerged victorious. Lion-Mane: In the Pre-Crisis comics, Lion-Mane is actually Ed Dawson who was an archaeologist and lion hunter. He ended up touching a mystical meteor called Mithra which transformed him into a werelion called Lion-Mane and ended up fighting Hawkman. When Hawkman smashed Mithra, Lion-Man regressed back to Ed Dawson. When Ed Dawson discovered another Mithra meteor in a museum, he turned into Lion-Mane again and started to go after every Mithra meteor fragments to increase his powers. Hawkman and Hawkgirl managed to track down Lion-Mane and smashed the Mithra meteors regressing Lion-Mane back to Ed Dawson. Ed Dawson later visited the museum where Hawkman in his civilian identity worked. While visiting the museum, Ed was kidnapped by Coral Shilak's henchmen, dragged to the basement, and forcefully touched the Mithra meteor fragments once again transforming Ed Dawson into Lion-Mane. Lion-Mane managed to kill Coral Shilak's henchmen. Before he can kill Coral Shilak, Hawkman and Hawkgirl heard his screams and rushed to the scene of the attack. After a fight with Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Lion-Mane leaves in order to remake the world into his own image. When Lion-Mane's power started to grow, his power started to turn some people in the radius of him into Lion People. Hawkgirl tried to fight him but her efforts were useless. In her last result, she grabbed him and flew high up. The cold at that height turned Lion-Mane back to Ed Dawson. Ed was then carried away to a hospital after that. In the Post-Crisis comics, Ed Dawson was an archaeologist who was looking for the Mithra Stone with Karen Ramis. Although Karen was the first person to turn into Lion-Mane, Ed Dawson later broke into the Mount St. Croix lab where the meteor was and it transformed him into Lion-Mane. Karen touched the meteor taking half of it's power enough for Ed Dawson to be apprehended. Sometime later, Fadeaway Man approached Lion-Mane and invited him into joining up with the other Hawkman villains into attacking Hawkman. Even though the group managed to defeat Hawkman, Lion-Mane received his payment from Fadeaway Man and a vacation to Africa. After Hawkman made a full recovery, he went to Africa where he tracked down Lion-Mane and interrogated him to know the wherabouts of Fadeaway Man. Livewire: Leslie Willis was a Metropolis-based shock jock who was given the ability to control electricity due to a freak accident at one of her Metropolis shows. Her radio show was dedicated to bashing upon Superman every night, claiming that the Man of Steel was only saving people in the name of grandstanding and showing off. Willis also showed disdain towards fellow radio broadcasterBilly Batson. However, her career as a shock jock was cut short when the owner of the station decided to turn the station into a country station. Miguel was also quite pleased that she was fired because his wife was saved by Superman. Enraged at the loss of her job, Willis went to the top of the station where she was struck by lightning. She absorbed a large amount of energy from the bolt, which also gave her chalk-white skin and blue hair. Now calling herself Livewire, she set out to take her revenge on Superman. Lyssa Dark: Lyssa Drak is a member of the Sinestro Corps and the keeper of the Book of Parallax, which is chained to her wrist. She maintains the horror stories and exploits of the members of theSinestro Corps while also overseeing the final trails of corp recruits through the Fear Lodge, helping them to control their fears and turn them against others. Aside from recording the history of the Sinestro Corps, Lyssa Drak also seems to have some insight as to what will take place for her corps as well as hinting at an ability to sense the feelings of others. She has a tendency to answer questions with tales from the Book of Parallax. Mad Hatter: Jervis Tetch uses hypnotism and mind control technology to turn people into slaves. A strange, stunted little man, he is obsessed with Alice in Wonderland. His dream is to recreate Carroll's fantasy with his hatted thralls. Tetch is fascinated with his hats, and for good reason: his specially-designed headgear can control anyone who wears it. He has no physical powers, but relies on his army of hypnotized minions to do his work for him. Although Tetch sometimes lends his technology to other villains for a particularly delightful new topper, he mostly acts alone. After all, his Alice fixation is not every criminal's cup of tea. Mantis: Mantis is a New God of Apokolips. Possessing the ability to generate, emit and absorb unlimited amounts of energy from any power source, Mantis is considered to be one of the most powerful New Gods in existence. Often serving as an agent in Darkseid's quest for the Anti-Life Equation, it has become abundantly clear that Mantis' motives are his own and that he is willing to battle against any New God, from both Apokolips and New Genesis, in order to achieve them. Mercy Graves: Mercy Graves is a highly skilled, highly professional woman ofAmazonian heritage who serves as Lex Luthor's personal bodyguard, chauffeur and, on occasion, advanced operative and assassin. Monsieur Mallah: Ten years before his own death, a French scientist experimented upon a large gorilla that was stronger and more agile than most others of its species. Through a combination of secret teaching methods, shock treatments and other experimental methods, the gorilla's IQ was raised to 178. The gorilla learned to speak English and French, among other languages and took the name Monsieur Mallah. When the scientist died, Mallah, following instructions, removed the scientist's brain from his body and placed it inside a specially designed receptacle. The Brain and Monsieur Mallah then formed the Brotherhood of Evil and tried to take over the world. Mister Freeze: Mister Freeze suffered a lab experiment gone wrong and must now be encased in his supercooled suit to survive. Armed with his freeze gun, Victor Fries has devoted his life to the hopeless task of curing his beloved wife, Nora Fries. Her body is kept frozen in suspended animation until his experiments cure her fatal disease. Batman has offered help, but Mister Freeze is convinced his own failures are due to the meddling of the Dark Knight. Mister Freeze often partners with other criminals to steal the money and materials he needs for his experiments and his armor and weaponry. Mister Mxyzptlk: A being from the fifth dimension, Mister Mxyzptlk possesses the ability to warp reality, granting him near-omnipotence in the third dimension. He has proved more than a match forSuperman on various occasions; luckily, he seems to be more of a prankster than a malicious entity. If tricked into speaking or spelling his name backwards, he is immediately returned to the fifth dimension for ninety days. Non: Non was a friend and scientific colleague of Jor-El. When the Kryptonian Science Council discovered that two of their most revered scientists, Jor-El and Non, had determined that in a short matter of time, Krypton would suffer geothermic upheaval that would destroy the entire planet, they branded the two as heretics and sent General Zod and his militants to Jor-El's laboratory to arrest them. The Science Council administered a stern warning to them, and set them free. Non ignored the Council's warning and preached to the populace of Krypton; revealing everything he knew of the pending disaster. Soon after, Non was captured and lobotomized under orders of the Science Council. This incident drove Zod, who had become convinced of Non's warnings, over the edge and he and Ursa began an insurrection that made them the most wanted criminals on the planet. They, along with Non, were eventually captured and brought to justice. However, Jor-El argued on their behalf and swayed the Science Council from sentencing them to death. Instead, Jor-El elected for a more peaceful means of punishment - exile in the Phantom Zone. The lobotomy left Non a minimally-verbal and highly aggressive brute, a far cry from the passive scientist he once was. Some aspects of his personality survived, however, and an extreme kindness sometimes surfaces when dealing with children. Ocean Master: Ocean Master is the jealous half-brother of Arthur Curry, with the two sharing the same father. Determined to usurp the throne of Atlantis, Orm employs piracy and terrorism to reach his goals as the nefarious Ocean Master. Penguin: Oswald Cobblepot is a short, paunchy man whose schoolmates nicknamed "The Penguin". This, coupled with his mother's insistence that he carry an umbrella, made him the target of widespread ridicule, which lead to Oswald becoming obsessed with proving his worth and got his own back by becoming a force to be reckoned with in Gotham City's underworld. As befitting his pedigree, Cobblepot conducts himself in a gentlemanly fashion and is almost always very polite, civil, and refined, preferring negotiation to bloodshed. However, he is also a ruthless mob boss and is responsible for much of the illegal trade in Gotham. Poison Ivy: Poison Ivy is Gotham City's resident eco-terrorist. A unique human/plant hybrid, she cares only for her beloved plants and their ultimate dominion over the planet. Poison Ivy's once-human body has been chemically altered and can create any number of pheromones and toxins to entice or destroy. Her unique bond with plants means she can swiftly generate new breeds or plant explosive seed pods on her enemies. Queen Bee: Queen Zazzala of Korll (aka Queen Bee) is the leader of the hive-world Korll and lives only for the interstellar expansion of her species. As a result she has clashed frequently with theJustice League of America during their early adventures. After numerous defeats while attempting to subjugate Earth into her interstellar empire, Zazzala has acquired leadership of theH.I.V.E. organization and has formed an alliance with Brainiacto further her ambitions of galactic conquest. Query: Query and Echo are two of Riddler's most loyal henchmen. Before becoming henchgirls, Nina Damfino was a biker and Diedre Vance worked as a dominatrix at the club Pandora's Box. Later meeting and joining forces, the pair began robbing convenience stores. It was during one such job that they encountered the Riddler, who was at a low point in his criminal career. Recognizing them as "kindred spirits", the Riddler employed them under his gig and all three began working together, with Echo (Nina Damfino) and Query (Diedre Vance) acting as his personal muscle and bodyguards. Ranx: Ranx the Sentient City is a sentient planetoid constructed entirely from technology. A member of the Sinestro Corps, Ranx nurses a deep-seated hatred against the Green Lantern Corps for previous slights the corps has made against it. Riddler: The Riddler is a super-villain who uses riddles and puzzles to commit his crimes. He is a deranged genius who feels a psychological compulsion to demonstrate his intellectual superiority, and constructed elaborate crimes while delivering clues daring law enforcement to catch him. Steppenwolf: Steppenwolf is a New God affiliated with Apokolips and a member of Darkseid's Elite. He is known for the carnage and mass deaths he causes when he leads forces in battle. He is one of the most feared and respected of Darkseid's generals who has long been the commander and trainer of Apokolips' military; a post he has held throughout Darkseid's reign, Queen Heggra's reign and the reign Darkseid's father; Yuga Khan. Tala: Tala is a mistress of her own part of Hell. Usually manipulating mortals into doing evil, she has also tried to unleash evil forces upon the world on various occasions. Tala is an enemy of thePhantom Stranger, whom she has tried to destroy and/or seduce also on various occasions. T.O. Morrow: T.O. Morrow is a criminal mastermind and a scientific genius. Using his technological powers and his immense inventing abilities, T.O. Morrow created a special "television set" that would allow him to see into the future. With this invention he would examine many futuristic instruments and then replicate them for use in his present time. The majority of his inventions were used to commit various types of crimes. Eventually becoming bored with how easy it was to commit crime, he began challenging superheroes like the Flash (Jay Garrick) and Green Lantern (Alan Scott). Shortly after T.O. Morrow created the Red Tornado to infiltrate the Justice Society of America so that Morrow would be able to rob the 20th Century Museum. However his creation outgrew its programming and rebelled against its creator, foiling his crime. Eventually Morrow was drafted into creating weapons forIntergang on Oolong Island; creating the Four Horsemen of Apokolips, which attacked and destroyed Kahndaq earningBlack Adam's ire. Trigon: The personification of evil, Trigon was a demon born of a mystical sect and the god that this sect worshipped in another universe. When Trigon was first conceived, the cast off negative emotions of the people of Azarath filled the child, turning him into a personification of evil. However, Trigon himself claims he always existed as formless energy since his universe was first formed and that the negitive emotions of the people of Azarath allowed him to take physical form. Slaying billions of souls in his own dimension, Trigon eventually sired a child by mating with the human woman Angela Roth ( who was later renamed Arella by the people of Azarath) after she joined the Church of Blood and was seduced by the fake human form Trigon took. Their child was Raven, a powerful mystic, who rejected her father's evil and was raised in Azarath, a pacifist community nestled in another dimension. Trigon tried to breach the barriers between his dimension and Earth's but was stopped by sorcerers from Azarath. Finally tearing through the interdimensional wall, Trigon attacked Earth. Horrified, his daughter Raven. Two-Face: Harvey Dent was a promising, respected District Attorney for Gotham City; famed for his pleasant public face and his rigidly stern stand against corruption, until a vile of acid was thrown in his face during a court trail and he became the deranged madman known as Two-Face. Ultra-Humanite: Originally criminal scientist Gerard Shugel, who was active during the 1940s, when Gerard's body was stricken with a terrible disease, he transferred his super-intelligent brain into the enhanced body of a rare white gorilla. Now the super-strong Ultra-Humanite, Gerard travels through time hoping to find the perfect era in which he can conquer the Earth. (JSA #34-37) - The Ultra-Humanite used Johnny Thunder’s Thunderbolt to conquer the world, and imprisoned Manhunter and virtually every superhuman on Earth. The Humanite mind-controlled Manhunter and a number of other telepaths, using them as his Mindsweepers so he could extend his mental domination over a greater number of superhumans. The JSAused a device that disrupted the braincaps Humanite used to control the Mindsweepers, freeing them from Humanite’s control. Later Martian Manhunter and the JSA attended the funeral of Johnny Thunder. Ursa: Ursa is the proud commander of the forces of General Zod and the General's life-mate. Like her lover, Ursa believes in the dominion of Krypton and works tirelessly to see her once great civilization return to power. Vandal Savage: Originally a caveman who received the powers of immortality, strength, durability, stamina and advanced senses after being exposed to the radiation of a meteorite, Vandal Savage is a centuries-old warlord and conquerer since before the age of civilization. Vice: Vice is a noted member of the Red Lantern Corps, fueled by his anger over the death of his lover at the hands of Arkillo; who first killed, then proceeded to eat her body. Vice is a vicious and sadistic fighter who follows a simple philosophy: tear and destroy. Vice's unusual facial structure allows him to clamp on and rip an enemies head off by using his bottom pincher bone to shove up and through someone's chin, while the top pincher clamps down on the top of the skull. Whisper A'Daire: Formerly an agent for Ra's al Ghul, Ra's gave Whisper a serum that granted her immortality and the ability to shapeshift into a snake. Partnered with Kyle Abbott, officially as her bodyguard, when Batman tried to free her from Ra's, Whisper refuses his help and disappears. Whisper resurfaces following the Infinite Crisis with the formal role of a manager for HSC International Banking, a company connected with Intergang. Confronted by the Question and ex-police officer Renee Montoya, she is able to flee without giving away details of her current mission. In Kahndaq, Whisper is revealed as the leader of the Cult of Cain. Using her powers, Whisper brainwashes kidnapped children into being Intergang operatives. Whisper is once again confronted by Montoya and the Question, and, with the arrival of Black Adam and Isis, Whisper flees. She resurfaces several weeks later in Gotham, helping Bruno Mannheim fathom the secrets of the "Bible of Crime". = = New Heroes and New Villains = Once ordinary people living their lives without notice, these new heroes and new villains were caught within the clouds of Exobytes unleashed by Future Lex Luthor and were altered by the nanomachines to wield super abilities beyond their ordinary possession. Quickly sheparded by the established heroes and villains of the world, the sheer numbers of new heroes and villains serve as a bulwark to assist in defending the Earth against Brainiac's invasion. Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Films based on video games Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros.